


Playing Hooky:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Concern/Concerned, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Phone Calls & Telephones, Playing Hooky, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Time Off/Day Off, Vacation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to listen to Danny, & Everyone's advice about managing his stress, So, He decided to play hooky with Eddie, & have a fun day at home, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Playing Hooky:

*Summary: Steve decided to listen to Danny, & Everyone's advice about managing his stress, So, He decided to play hooky with Eddie, & have a fun day at home, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett decided to take a little easy, & listen to his ohana's advice, Cause he found that they were right, He hasn't stopped going, since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, & sickness. He needs to recharge his batteries for awhile, He couldn't think of a better place, than at his home, & with his new dog, Eddie.

 

"What do you say, Boy ?, Let's play hooky", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled, & pet the dog, He went to find his house phone, & call his best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & tell him his plan, so he doesn't worry about him, as usual. He dialed the familiar number, & waited for the blond to answer.

 

_"Hello ?, Detective Williams"_

 

Hey, Danno, It's me, I decided to play a little hooky for this week, Can you cover everything there ?", Steve asked hopefully, He found that he needed this vacation, & it would be good for him to take one. The Former Seal wants to be around his ohana more, & he thinks that this would be on the right track.

 

_"Sure, Everything okay, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, concern was obvious in his voice, as it came through the other end of the phone line._

 

"I am fine, Danno, I just need some time to myself, & I've been neglecting Eddie, So, I thought I would spend some quiet time at home, & have some fun playing fetch with him, I just need this, Danny, Okay ?, I will be back at the beginning of next week." Danny said this in response.

 

_"Take as much time as you need Babe, We got things covered here", The Blond reassured him, as he was proud of his friend for taking measures of taking better care of himself, "Lou is here, & We got Tani, She is learning the ropes", He spoke of Captain Lou Grover, & Tani Rey, Their newest recruit._

_"_ Thanks, Buddy, I will be back soon, If You need any extra pair of hands, I am sure that Duke Lukela would lend you Junior", He said of the friendly ** _HPD_** Sgt, & of Junior Reigns, Their possible new teammate. He sat down, so he could relax, & focus on the conversation better.

 

_"We love you, Buddy, See you next week, Enjoy your vacation, & time with Eddie", Danny said, & he hung up._

 

Steve hung up too, & he gathered Eddie up, & they went to have some fun on the beach, Not worry about anything else, Except to have some fun. The Former Seal is gonna make it an necessity for himself, so his health would improve each time.

 

The End.


End file.
